


Cookie Baking

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fusion with Ghost Whisperer)<br/>It's just one of those pre-Christmas preparations that are so important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Baking

"Then," Chris explains to the little blonde girl in the red dress sitting on his chair in the kitchen, "you move the cutter back and forth a little like this, so the cookie is clearly cut out from the batter, see? And then-"

Zach chooses that moment to enter the room. "Who are you talking to?"

Chris looks back to the empty chair opposite the table. The girl is gone, and he sighs. "I don't know. She was scared. I thought baking some cookies would make her feel better."

"Hm." Zach sits in another chair, but not the chair the girl had been in; Chris is thankful for it all over again that Zach never makes fun of him, always takes him serious and is so mindful of the little things Chris has never even had to mention. "Should I leave again?"

Chris tilts his head, listening for a moment, but then shakes it. "She's gone. She won't come back."

Zach grimaces. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Chris shrugs. "They come when they want to come, and leave when they want to leave." She'll maybe come back, or maybe she won't. Chris has met countless ghosts that never came back. They maybe manage to find the light without his help, or find someone else like him who helps them; it doesn't matter. When they need him, they'll find him, just like they always do.

"Hm. Can I help you then?"

Chris looked up at his husband from between his lashes. "Wash your hands first, but then, of course."

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Zach obeys and then joins him cutting cookies. Right in the middle of it, the girl comes back; she only stands in the doorway, half-hiding behind it, but she is there, watching quietly. Chris only glances at her once out of the corners of his eyes; she doesn't look like she wants him to alert Zach to her presence, so he doesn't say anything, and Zach doesn't notice. They banter a little, joke back and forth, and sometimes they're ridiculously cheesy, trading kisses over the table. It's Christmas, Zach says as if that's an excuse, and Chris can only smile.

She comes a little into the room when they put the cut-out cookies onto the baking tray, watches curiously while they put them in the oven and clean up while they bake. Her eyes—brown like Zach's—are wide and curious, and she isn't so scared anymore. Chris is glad; he doesn't think anyone should be scared of Zach, can't imagine they stay that way for long even if his sudden appearance scared them.

Zach finally notices that they're not alone when he tries to snog Chris while they wait for the cookies, just fresh out of the oven, to cool, because Chris does his best to keep it light and PG-rated, definitely no groping. He doesn't say anything either, though; he just grins and shakes his head slightly, nudging Chris' cheek with his chin. Chris shrugs sheepishly, and Zach sighs and pulls back. "Let's colour the icing, then," he says and pulls the powdered sugar and food colours out of the cupboard.

"Green," the girl says, timidly, and Chris looks at her.

"Green?", he repeats, and Zach glances at him, notices he's looking at someone he can't see and says, "Alright, green it is, then."

So they make green stars and green moons and green flowers and green shooting stars, and Chris is looking at the girl right at the same moment she sees the light. He knows because her eyes widen, and suddenly she looks a lot more peaceful, calm, even happy. She doesn't need much prodding from him to hop off the chair and go into it; Chris watches her vanish and smiles, a little sad, but not really. It's sad that she was lost, didn't know where to go, but it's a good thing that she was able to find her peace so relatively easily. This is what keeps him going, the little things.

Zach nudges him, and Chris looks up and they share the smile.


End file.
